leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Opelucid City
A city that respects history and values old things. |gym=Opelucid Gym |gymno=8 / #7 |gymno2=8 |leader=Drayden |leadersprite=VSDrayden.png |badge=Legend |gymtype=Dragon |leader2=Iris |leadersprite2=VSIris.png |badge2=Legend |gymtype2=Dragon |north=Route 10 |northalt=Route 10 |regionnorth=Unova |west=Route 9 |regionwest=Unova |east=Route 11 |regioneast=Unova |colordark=123456 |colormed=135791 |colorlight=137871 }} Opelucid City (Japanese: ソウリュウシティ Soryu City) is a city in the central northern area of the Unova region. The look of Opelucid City differs between versions. In Pokémon Black, the city has a technological appearance, while in Pokémon White, it has a natural appearance. This is reflected in the city's background music in each respective version as well. maintains this difference. During the storyline of , the city is frozen by the Plasma Frigate, blocking the entrances to all but the Pokémon Center, Gym, and Drayden's house. During the credits the ice is shown to be thawing. It is implied that after the events of Pokémon Black and White, a landslide on the old occurred and, as a safety precaution, the northern exit to is sealed off; Route 10 therefore no longer exists in Black 2 and White 2, nor does the gate that once led to the route, having evidently been demolished. Slogan Time's Dividing Line (Japanese: The city where past and future intertwine.) Places of interest Opelucid Gym Opelucid City is host to the final Gym Trainers challenge on their journey through Unova. The Gym Leader faced depends on the game version. In Pokémon Black, the player will battle Drayden; in Pokémon White the player will battle Iris. They both specialize in s. In Black 2 and White 2, Drayden is the sole Gym Leader due to Iris having replaced Alder as the Unova League . Drayden's House Drayden's house is located at the center of the city, northeast of the Pokémon Center. In Black and White, the player first visits it to hear Drayden and Iris tell them the legend of and , after which Drayden /Iris heads to the Gym to await the player's challenge, while the other one stays in the house. In Black 2 and White 2, the player visits the house after earning the to hear about the legend of from Drayden. After the story, the city is attacked and frozen over by Team Plasma. At this house, the player can also have Drayden /Iris teach their Dragon-type Pokémon , but only if said Pokémon has a high enough friendship. Battle House The Battle House, located west of the entrance, is a building where the player can battle two s in Rotation Battles in Black, and Triple Battles in White. Unlike most Trainers in Black and White, these Trainers can be rematched, and will battle the player once per day. In , the Battle House has been closed down due to the Trainers leaving for the Pokémon World Tournament to test their skills. Opelucid Gate (Route 10 exit) The northern exit of the city differs between the two sets of games. In it exits to , but in , this northern exit has been sealed off due to the collapse of the old , making Route 10 completely inaccessible in these games. Demographics Pokémon Black and White Opelucid City has a population of 46. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Opelucid City has a population of 45. Variable scoring In Black and Black 2, a synth track will be added to the background theme if the player is near a player performing immediately west of the Pokémon Center. In White and White 2, an player stands in the same place and will add an erhu track. There is a that can allow these tracks to stay permanently on/off regardless of the player's position. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} }}| }}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }}}} }}| }} | }} | }} | }} Items mod 2}}|0=city|1=road}}}} mod 4}}|0=Gift Box|1=Fluffy Beard|2=Big Bag|3=Scarlet Hat}} Sprite|Gift from the in the westernmost building (one per day, in the listed order)|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Gift Box, Fluffy Beard, Big Bag, and Scarlet Hat}} }} on the second floor of Drayden's house|Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} from the opposite version|Bl=yes|W=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} mod 2}}|0=city|1=road}}}} Trainers Pokémon Black and White Battle House These Trainers can be rematched once per day. |2340 Rotation Battle|3|512|Simisage|♂|39|None|514|Simisear|♂|39|None|516|Simipour|♂|39|None|36=エリナ|37=Erina}} |2340 Triple Battle|3|512|Simisage|♂|39|None|516|Simipour|♂|39|None|514|Simisear|♂|39|None|36=エツヤ|37=Etsuya}} |2340 Rotation Battle|3|619|Mienfoo|♂|39|None|605|Elgyem|♂|39|None|624|Pawniard|♂|39|None|36=エツヤ|37=Etsuya}} |2340 Triple Battle|3|624|Pawniard|♀|39|None|605|Elgyem|♀|39|None|619|Mienfoo|♀|39|None||36=エリナ|37=Erina}} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 These battles take place after defeating Drayden at the Opelucid Gym and talking to him at his house. |2|505|Watchog|♂| |None|089|Muk|♂| |None}} |2|042|Golbat|♀| |None|569|Garbodor|♀| |None}} |2|336|Seviper|♂| |None|110|Weezing|♂| |None}} |bordercolor= |headcolor=5D478B |sprite=Spr B2W2 Zinzolin.png |prize= |class=Team Plasma |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Opelucid City |pokemon=3}} | |gender=none |type1=Ice |ability=Levitate |move1=Slash|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Reflect|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=none |type1=Ice |ability=Levitate |move1=Slash|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark |type2=Ice |ability=Pressure |move1=Slash|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Metal Claw|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Night Slash|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Ice Shard|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Physical}} |bordercolor= |headcolor=999999 |sprite=Spr B2W2 Shadow Triad.png |prize= |class=Team Plasma |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Opelucid City |pokemon=3}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Defiant |move1=Faint Attack|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Scary Face|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Inner Focus |move1=Faint Attack|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Scary Face|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark |ability=Super Luck |move1=Swords Dance|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Night Slash|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Slash|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Future Sight|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} Trainer Tips Appearance In the anime ]] ]] In the main series Opelucid City was first mentioned in Caution: Icy Battle Conditions!, when Brycen suggested that should challenged the Gym there, much to the concern of . However, in the next episode, Ash was informed that the Opelucid Gym was closed at the time, so he decided to head to the Virbank Gym instead, upon learning of its existence. The city was mentioned again in Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!, when Jervis recommended Ash and travel through Opelucid City on their way to Vertress City. Opelucid City made its first proper appearance in Drayden Versus Iris: Past, Present, and Future!, where Ash and his friends arrived there for a battle Drayden had promised to have with Iris at the Opelucid Gym. Although Iris lost the battle, it was later revealed that Drayden was considering to make her the next Gym Leader of the Opelucid Gym. Opelucid City is home to Opelucid Academy, a prestigious academy located near the Opelucid Gym. Iris was a former student at the academy. During her return visit to the city along with her friends, she was reunited here with her friend Martha for a short period of time. Drayden is the Academy President of Opelucid Academy, personally handpicking the students to study at the academy. Opelucid City also appears to have a radio tower that towers over the city. In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer Opelucid City appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, where it was shown being frozen by Team Plasma. and his pursued one of the Shadow Triad members through the city, but the villainous trio managed to escape. In Pokémon Generations Opelucid City appeared in The Frozen World, where it was attacked by Team Plasma. Drayden tried to fend the team off, but was eventually defeated when Colress used the Plasma Frigate's Cannon to freeze the entire city, allowing Zinzolin to steal the DNA Splicers. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Opelucid City first appeared in The Cold Hard Truth and A Cold Reception, where Drayden was seen holding a press conference in front of his Gym, revealing that the date of the tournament had been pushed up from three months to one week. This decision was made in order to lure Team Plasma out of hiding, although this reasoning was kept secret from the public. In Mr. Perfect, Iris was revealed to have taken over Drayden's duties as the Opelucid Gym Leader, although Drayden has plans to take the job back in the future. In PS541, Opelucid City was revealed to be one of the cities to have been frozen by the Plasma Frigate. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Opelucid City in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Water|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=19/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Common|jpnum=015/076}} |type=Colorless|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=76/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Common|jpnum=063/076}} Trivia * The city is similar to Blackthorn City in that they are both host to a Gym, that Gym is the eighth Gym of the region at some point, that they both have the effort value checker and a Move Tutor for , and that they are both located in the northern part of their respective regions. * This is the second city in Pokémon Black and White where the Gym Leader varies, though not in the same way as the Striaton Gym. * In Black 2 and White 2, if the player does not get the Ring Target or the Float Stone from the people in Drayden's house before Team Plasma freezes the city, they will only talk about how concerned they are for the city. Should this be the case, they will give the player the items after defeating the Elite Four and . * In Black 2 and White 2, if the player does not collect the Max Potion from and uses the Dowsing Machine by the city's eastern exit, it will reveal the presence of a hidden item. This disappears once the Max Potion is collected. Name origin Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Unova locations Category:Cities de:Twindrake City es:Ciudad Caolín fr:Janusia it:Boreduopoli ja:ソウリュウシティ zh:雙龍市